Hypocrite
by SoToxic17
Summary: he loved my sister when I loved him…. Then by coincident I meet his brother… he was tall regal, handsome, how can I stop myself from falling for him when his whisper is the Lucifer? sesshoKag...dont own inuyasha! in procces of rewrite chapter two done!
1. Inuyasha?

Hypocrite: he loved my sister when I loved him…. Then by coincident I meet his brother… he was tall regal, handsome, how can I stop myself from falling

for him? Even when inuyasha starts to show interest in me finally… when his whisper is Lucifer?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha**

Kagome Higurashi sat quietly in an obnoxiously loud classroom, deep brown eyes looking out the window beside her. The teacher was late again. And

unfortunately for her that meant enduring the rowdy classroom until he showed up. Fun for her, right? Not quite.

It didn't help that the only thing she was left to was what she wanted to visit least of all. Her thoughts. Especially her since they seemed to only be

consumed with the thoughts of her best friend and her worst enemy as of late…

_I can't believe that Inuyasha would just up and leave me like that because Kikyo was calling him. I mean, come on, just because he is head over heals in love _

_with her… Why dose that have to mean that I get drooped like heavy baggage?_ _Its like he can't see that Kikyo is like my- well not my exact copy- but my close _

_looking copy, and she's my little sister for crying out loud! And the fact that she can't get any faker? Her recently died blond hair and she's _

_practically a Barbie doll with all the plastic she has built into her. I wonder if that's who she was trying to take after? Thank god i dont have to live wiht her and _

_my stupid mother that cheated on my father... yeah its true kikyo was my half sister a full year and 9 months younger than Me. It turned out that me and my _

_father werent good enough for her. The day of my first birhtday my mom had to "work late at the office" which i guess if mindlessly fucking your boss is what _

_she calls working then i can understand why kikyo is the biggest slut in school. Poor Inuyasha doesnt even know how big of a slut she is or that she's fucked _

_practicly ever guy in the school including the teachers._

Click… Damn that door was annoying…

"Ok class calm down…"

She looked up at the man that walked into the classroom, grateful for the sudden silence that fell on them and for the fact that it pulled her from her

thoughts.

Click…Stupid door!

Kagome turned her gaze to the boy that had just been occupying her thoughts as he walked into the classroom. He had long silver hair that was pulled

back into a low pony tail. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black cargo pants, black sneakers, and he had little dog ears on top of his head. But the part

that always caught her attention the most was his unusually colored amber eyes. They made it almost impossable to be mad at him... Almost... But now i

have to sit through this class with him in the seat right next to me... shoot me now.

Ah Mr. Toshiro thank you for joining us. I trust you can find your seat?

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I walked into the class room to 5 minutes late with an annoyed sigh I heard the teacher tell me to take my seat.

Before I took my seat I looked around the room at all the faces, the only one that caught my eye was my long time friend Kagome , she was wearing a

silver spaghetti strap tank top with black cargo pants, not to mention a pretty nice body. But that was nothing compared to her sister kikyo, the girl that I

am currently dating.

Kikyo is the hottest girl in school with her blond hair and her perfect body though kagome wasn't short for looks either, but she's just one of the boys…

I made my way toward my seat which happened to be right next to kagome this I was always happy about, it gives me a chance to talk to her about

Kikyo. Now most guys would think its weird to talk to a girl about their girlfriend but kikyo is kagome's sister. Plus I trusted kagome the most because

she's been my best friend since we were little.

"hey, kagome." I said with my smirk that she knew so well.

"Hey…" she answerd with a detached voice like she didn't care at all…

'Whats up with her? she's kinda acting like my cold ass brother sesshomaru...'

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so there it is the first chapter rewrite! now deppending on how far along i am in my rewrite you might get confused if im not completely done so please keep that in mind.


	2. The Evil That Is Fate

**Hypocrite: Evil that is fate**

* * *

"Whats wrong with you kags?" I inquired carefully if she was in one of her moods again then I was in for deep shit if I said the wrong thing. "Nothing…." Was her monotone reply with so little emotion coming through that I had trouble telling what she was feeling even with my inu-senses. "what is it that time of the month again?" ok I'll admit maybe I shouldn't have said that… "Excuse me for being just a bit grumpy today Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that its my time of the month! And to be honest I'm surprised your even talking to me about anything other than kinky-ho!" My ears Feel flat against my head like a puppies ears would when he was being scorned, I lowered my eyes twords the ground, and if I had a tail im sure it would have been in-between my legs. That is un till I heard her say the last word of her sentence "kinky-ho" in an instant my ears were up pointing forward and my teeth were slightly bared as a small almost in addible growl worked its way up and out of my mouth. "What did you just say?"

"I said that im surprised your even asking me what's wrong normally all you talk about is your slut Kinky-ho. Did you hear me that time? Or do I need to say it a little louder?" She said almost mimicking my actions her teeth were bared, in a snarl and she let loss a growl as she glared at me. Her body language was telling my instincts that I need to back down now… to bad im pride wouldn't listen if it did maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament. " I heard you perfectly clear" I growled out "and the only slut I she here is you!"

"Why you!-" then the teacher cleared his trought and said "Now if you two are done would everyone please open your books to page 243."

_Thank god. What on earth has come over me? I glanced over at kagome and she looked ready to tare soomeones head off… most likely my head…._

_But yet I guess that me just thanking the almighty wasn't enough to please him. Not two minutes into the lesson I found myself cursing the evil that is fate. As it turned out I was saved from a conversation that I didn't want to be in and thrown like yesterday's breakfast into a lesion that might very well just kill me of boredom. This is torture. _

_I wonder if standing up and shouting kill me now would do me any good? Probably just give the rest of the class the impression that I was insane. _

_From the looks of it Kagome was probably thinking the same thing, or maybe she was slightly more annoyed then I was. I always found kagome's expressions entertaining… throughout the rest of class- watching her fascicle expressions. Yeah, that sounded creepy. But it's seriously amusing to watch the way her face twisted into different forms of boredom and annoyance. She looked slightly possessed at times. _

Bring…bring.

_Finally!_

* * *

**Kagome's Pov.**

_Stupid teacher and his stupid boring lessons. If it weren't for him I would have Inuyahsa's head on a plate like I so wanted it to be. The nerve of him calling me a slut! Ugh! _

"_Oh Kagome! I heard you think im a slut sister dearest" Ugh not kinky-ho I don't want to deal with her anymore…. I curse you the evil that is fate! "I am not your sister! You are nothing but a slut like your mother who cheated on my father and you have always been green with envy over what I have and have to fuck with it! So do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone! And tell your stupid ass boyfriend that until he smartens up I don't want him to talk to me either!" I fumed at her and bared my teeth while sending her a glare that could and would freeze over the hottest pits of hell. Then I heard her say "you act so much like a demon it's scary." Little did she know I am a demon an inu-demon to be exact… You see my dad is a demon a fire Inu-demon at that and my mom is a pretty powerful priestess, when she wasn't whoring around with guys all the time. So when my mother gave birth to me I came out a full fleged Inu-demon like my dad except I had miko powers, and seeing as how my miko powers are 10 to 20 times stronger than both my mother and my sluty half-sister combined my dad gave me a charm anklet that hid my demon side at the age of five… And the only one that knows about it is sango my very best friend because my mother was to "ashamed" that she gave birth to a freak like me to ever tell kinky-ho…_

"Hey Kagome wait up!" A familiar voice caught my attention causing me to turn in the direction it came from.

"Oh hi Sango… Where's Ayame?"

"She's with Kouga. Why?" Sango responded with a small wink. I smiled.

"I was just wondering. So do you think Kouga is finally goanna ask her out?"

"Maybe he said that he had something important to ask her."

"That's awesome! I really hope that Kouga asks Ayame out..."

"Of course you do Kagome, that would mean that he would stop bugging you." Sango added in with a laugh.

I glared.

"Well… we should probably get to class so were not late." she stated in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah but I don't really feel like it it's the last day of school why don't we just ditch it?" I innocently suggested… "ok Kagome whats going on you never want to ditch unless something is really bugging you… so whats wrong?" Damn she knows me all to well….. "well I got into a fight with Inuyasha and he called me a slut for calling his girlfriend Kinky-ho a slut…"

"What!" Sango cut me off "where the hell is my butcher knife? Im chopping off he nuts right now! Then we'll see how interested he is in the slut when he can no longer fuck!"

" I know you want to but the dick isn't worth it…. But then he went and whined to the slut herself and I just had to put up with her and now I really want both their heads on a serving plate…. So can we ditch now?"

"yeah lets get out of here and go to the house to get changed and you can take off your anklet since it's the last day of school and then head out to the mall or something…" Sango declared making the plans final. I instantly agreed, so me and sango went out to the parking lot got on our two Suzuki motorcycles mine being sliver with black pin striping that lead to my family crest which is always displayed on my forehead when im in my demon form which was a sun with an empty center and the rays of the sun stretched out in what can only be called squiggles. Where as sango hopped onto her purple Motorcycle with white pin striping and the symbol on the back of her's was a flower a louts flower to be exact with symbols inside of the leafs she also wore a necklace that my dad and I bought her of my family symbol around her neck, and then took off towards home when we got there my dad was home so we shouted " hey dad were home!" Sango's parents died when we were both in first grade leavening her all alone so my dad took her in we then adopted her. So really Sango is my sister the only sister that a actually accept.

* * *

**Sango's Pov.**

I called out kagome's name to get her to slow down from her rampage so I could catch up to her. When she heard me she asked me where our friend ayame was and I told her with a wink " she's with Kouga…Why?" Kagome'sface lit up into a smile, I just rolled my eyes "I was just wondering. So do you think Kouga is finally goanna ask her out?" kagome inquired

"Maybe he said that he had something important to ask her."

"That's awesome! I really hope that Kouga asks Ayame out..."

"Of course you do Kagome, that would mean that he would stop bugging you." I added in with a laugh.

She just glared.

"Well… we should probably get to class so were not late." I stated in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah but I don't really feel like it it's the last day of school why don't we just ditch it?" She suggested… I said "ok Kagome whats going on you never want to ditch unless something is really bugging you… so whats wrong?" I smirked at her face of shock I know her all to well….. "well I got into a fight with Inuyasha and he called me a slut for calling his girlfriend Kinky-ho a slut…"

"What!" I jumped in affectively cutting her off "where the hell is my butcher knife? Im chopping off he nuts right now! Then we'll see how interested he is in the slut when he can no longer fuck!"

" I know you want to but the dick isn't worth it…. But then he went and whined to the slut herself and I just had to put up with her and now I really want both their heads on a serving plate…. So can we ditch now?" She whined in her pleading voice I ha no choice but to agree because I was completely pissed off now

"yeah lets get out of here and go to the house to get changed and you can take off your anklet since it's the last day of school and then head out to the mall or something…" Making the decision final. Kagome's dad was the only one that could calm us both down. He was nice enough to take me in when my parents died in a care crash, and then go the extra length to adopt me. But I had yet to let them give me some of their yuki blood which would effectively change me into an in-demon like them until after we graduated from high school, Which would be in a few weeks… we got home and yelled "dad we're home" when he came down stares he could tell we were pissed, he always could maybe it was his inu scenes….

"what's wrong girls?" He questioned us with a worried gaze. And kagome was the first to speak up. "Daddy inuyasha and I got into a fight because I was pissed that he dropped me like yesterdays left over's for his slut kinky-ho, then he called me a slut. Then he went and whined to the slut herself, who had the nerve to call me her sister!"

"When will that girl ever learn to leave you alone? Does she really think that you would ever for give her after what she did to you all thoughts years ago?" He asked

Flashback….

"Hey there she is it's the freak! Hahaha!"

"I'm not a freak! Come on kikyo lets get out of here"

"I don't know you… why would I go anywhere with a freak like you?"

"I'm not a freak! I'm your older sister!"

"ew your not related to me how could I ever be related so someone as ugly and as freaky as you?"

"I'm….. I'm not a freak!"….

End of flashback….

"I'd rather not think about that, she's just jealous of me cuz she still has two years of school left… she's the stupid one for failing…."

"yeah so we we're going to get changed and go to the mall or the movies! Is that ok?"

"Its fine by me girls… I'm heading out I'll see you girls later ok? Oh and kagome try not to kill anyone?"

"Dad! You know I wont!"

"I was just making sure… alright bye girls!"

"By dad" we said in sync with each other. "ok lets go get changed and then head out k?"

"Yeah sounds good." Kagoome answered as she slipped off her anklet releasing her youki form and her body began to grow she went from being 5'5 to 5'9, her body's curves grew to almost all the right sizes in all the right places except her chest which grew a full cup size. Her hair lengthened to about mid thy and she gained fiery red tips that were a good inch long. Her family crest appeared on her forehead around the same time her canines lengthened and sharpened to a fang and her finger-nails grew sharp and pointy, as well as the twin red strips just under her cheek bones on either side of her face appeared. Her eye color went from her chocolate brown to a deep sapphire stormy blue...

No matter how meny times ive seen it, her youki form still shocks me everytime... i cant help but to wonder what i will look like when the adopet me in youki standers... if i turn out anything like kagome i will be amazed. shaking my head to clear my thoughts i turned and ran up the stairs to my room on the second floor, my bed room was right accross from kagome's and it was a deep purple color with white splatered all over the walls my carpet it's self was a buff color almost white and my bed was a queen size bed with curtins drapped around it. by passing that i headed strate towards my walk in closet in the back of my room...

10 minutes later…

I walked down the stairs I was wearing baggy blue sweat pants that were rolled up a few times and stopped mid hip and a low cut black tank top. That stopped after my belly button leaving just a little skin left to show. And I had a pair of purple flip-flops on.

Just as I was finished getting a snack kagome walked down the stairs and her outfit was much like mine, but instead of blue her sweat pants were gray, she had on black under-armor underneath her sweats because they fell a little shorter than mid hip and she had on a red spaghetti strap tank top that stopped above her belly button showing a lot more skin than I did, and she wore black flip-flops with her toes painted silver. " ok you ready to go?" I inquired " yeah" she smiled "let's go!"

**Lunch…**

* * *

**AN/ **dun dun duhhhhha… cliffy! Ok lolz im sorry don't kill me but I promise to update as soon as possible! All I need is three review for chapter three to be put up! So please R&R! I love all of you that do!


	3. What The Heck Is Going On?

**Hypocrite **

**Chapter 3: What the heck is going on?**

"You got really into that."

"Oh…" My cheeks flooded pink. " Well she had no right to declare herself your girlfriend like that... and you ask for my help so…" I replied sheepishly.

"I did, but I didn't expect you to play the part so convincingly." Inuyasha stated, a small smirk crossing his lips.

"It worked didn't it? So don't complain." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who says I'm complaining?"

_What?_

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

I jumped at Sango's sudden out burst, turning my attention in her direction immediately. I'd forgotten she was there. Oops.

"We were just talking." I supplied with a glare. She flinched slightly at the sight. Okay so maybe that was a little over kill, but she scared the hell out of me.

"Yeah Kagome what is going on? I mean how do you know Inuyasha and why did you agree to be his pretend girlfriend?" Rin piped in curiously.

"He's in my 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 5th period classes and somehow he managed to be seated next to me in all of them."

"Okay, one more question. Why are you letting him keep his arm around your waist? Do you like him?" her voice was teasing and suggestive, causing my face to turn bright red at the suggestion. I sent a glare in her direction, deciding that I'd kill her later.

"No I don't!" I protested angrily.

When she smirked in response and glanced down at Inuyasha's arm which was _still around my waist_ I scooted away from him quickly. I probably resembled a tomato by now…

"Did you have to point that out? I was having fun!" Inuyasha teased with a bit of a puppy dog pout.

_Holy cow he's hot when he pouts! NO, NO, NO! Bad thoughts Kagome, BAD thoughts._

"See he's not afraid to admit that he likes you." Her smirk was back full force.

_Damn you Rin._

"He's probably just joking, and it's none of your business whether I like him or not!" I declared.

"So you admit that you like him?" Rin teased.

_Did I not get the memo that today was everybody tease-embarrass-and-piss-Kagome-off day? If I did I wouldn't have come to school!_

"No!" I said a little too fast to sound convincing.

"Yes you do." Now Sango was joining in? Some best friend she is!

"No. No, I don't." I repeated. I would make them understand this if I had to pound it into their heads with a sledge hammer!

"Kagome you're driving me insane here!" said Sango trying to hold in her outburst because she knows that I would explode right back at her.

"Oh… that reminds me, Inuyasha what drives you insane? Thanks Sango. " I said. Maybe changing the subject would pull them off my back.

"Yeah, thanks Sango…" Inuyasha muttered, almost as if he had been enjoying the argument before hand.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's POV

_It seemed like Kagome had forgotten about her question earlier up until –Sango right?- said that Kagome was driving her insane. Damn…_

"Uhhh…"

"Uhhh what Inu? Answer the question will ya? I all ready told you I'm not going to stop bugging you until you answer my question." Kagome stated.

"Inu?" I questioned. Since when?

"Yes Inu short for Inuyasha. Now stop trying to change the subject." she grumbled with a glare. I didn't miss the way her cheeks flushed when I questioned her. Blackmail baby!

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Well… its just you said that almost right after you sat down next to me and…" She said looking a bit embarrassed. "I thought that you were talking about being put next to me..."

"No I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about all the rumors going around just because I was assigned to sit next to you."_ And that one of them was about some Ryuu guy that was probably pissed. But I would never admit that I was sad that she might already be taken…but why would that bother me though?_

"What were the rumors about?" she questioned curiously tipping her head to the side.

"Nothing really, just you being lucky and envious people…" I replied.

"Oh… well why did that drive you insane?" she asked.

How many questions did this girl have?

_Because they implied that you were taken and I didn't have a… what the heck am I thinking?_

"Because people need to get the fact that everything that happens isn't always their business." I said which I think she bought._ But that was defiantly good for me making it up on the spot. _

"Oh."

"Hey! Are you to done ignoring us?" Said what's-her-name -Rin!

"No!" Both Kagome and I said at the same time.

"Well that's rather rude of you." she muttered.

_What is with these girls and pouting?_

I shrugged. "So?"

"Come on Kags, what did we do wrong?" Rin protested, her pout deepening.

"Kags?" I questioned.

"Yes Kags, short for Kagome."she replied with a smile.

"Well _Kags_ stop trying to change the subject."

_I copied what she said earlier to see what kind of reaction I would get from her. _

"Ha-ha _Inu_." she responded with a glare.

I laughed.

"So are you two going out?"

Her cheeks flooded red before she turned to glare at her friend Rin once more.

"No!" she protested venomously.

"Well then who _are_ you dating? I'm so confused Kags!" Rin continued, laughing slightly at the brunette's reaction to her question.

"No one!" she growled. This could be fun to watch.

"Is there a reason for that? Do you think that maybe someone was trying to keep you from dating people? For instance the guys you like and seem to like you back always seem to avoid you? Why is that?" Sango questioned.

_She made a good point, maybe I should tell her about the whole 'I bet Ryuu is pissed' thing?_

"I overheard one guy say something like "I bet Ryuu is pissed". So maybe he's going around saying you guys are dating." I said as matter of fact.

"Why would Ryuu do that? He already has a girlfriend." Kagome stated, her anger fading.

"Well maybe he said that before he started dating her." Rin suggested helpfully.

"Yeah Kagome, before him and Kikyo started going out he was always by your side." Ayame I think, who'd been quiet until now added in.

"He was always at your side?" I asked attempting to sound curious.

_What was that feeling? Jealousy? Feh, ridiculous. _

"Yeah… He used to be my best guy friend. But then Kikyo came into the picture, and I was dropped like yesterdays trash." Kagome responded. She looked upset, betrayed.

"Ouch."

"I'll survive I guess." she said with a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"How 'bout the next time he is talking to you you pretend to see your 'Boyfriend' and run off after him leaving him out to dry? Give him a taste of his own medicine." Ayame suggested with a wicked grin.

"That… would be awesome… but who do I say is my 'boyfriend'?" Kagome responded.

" Well…"

Why did I suddenly get the feeling that I should leave as quickly as possible?

"How about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked, with a 'this is a great idea' look.

"What?" That was an intelligent reply.

"Yeah! He's dating a girl that looks kinda like me so why don't I date someone that looks kinda like him?" Kagome said happily, turning her gaze in my direction.

"You already have had practice dating him so why not?" Ayame responded. What could go wrong?

"I take it I have no choice in the matter then?"

"Well of course you do, but it would really help if you just went a long with it." Ayame answered. Basically no.

"Well…"

"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second?" Sango asked gaining my attention.

"Sure I guess." I was pulled from my spot next to Kagome and off to the side by the doors.

"Ok Inuyasha look, Kagome and Kikyo have never seen eye to eye and she knew that Ryuu was madly in love with her too. And she use to have a crush on him so she was practically heart broken when he told her that they were going out. You are actually the first boy that she has ever even shown some interest in since he told her that he and Kikyo were going out. So please just go along with this?" She pleaded.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Yes!" She looked as if she was about to explode with happiness "Ok go tell her!" she instructed.

"Alright Kagome, I'll play the part of your boyfriend."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, I owe you big time!" she stated with a laugh.

"I'll hold you to that."

The bell rang then, startling our group into movement. With a few quick goodbyes most of the group moved in separate directions leaving only Kagome and I by the table.

I met her gaze and for the first time in a long time, I felt nervous. I was supposed to _pretend_ to date her? What had I gotten myself into?

"Well, how do we…?" my question faded into nothing. Hopefully she'd understand.

"Well, um, how about you walk with me to my next class?" She suggested, looking a bit nervous herself.

"Alright, what do you have next?" I asked her glancing at my own schedule.

She stood on her tip toes to look over my shoulder.

"It looks like you and I are in the same classes for the rest of the day." she stated.

"Cool, that'll make this easier." I responded as we walked out of the cafeteria.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Thank you to the 41 people that have read my story but I have yet to get any reviews. So could you please let me know what you think about my story and if it's worth writing it anymore? All I need is like, 3 reviews…? Please?

3 reviews people that's all I'm asking!

I'm out, peace!

-**IrisRose**-


	4. Please Help Me!

Please Help Me!

AN:/ I'm sorry to the ones that actually did review like I asked but first I was waiting for that last review and then I got writers block a horrid thing, but thanks for the reviews they made me happy to know that people are reading this story. Unless I get some help this story might just end up being deleted because I have no Idea how to start this next chapter. So if you have any ideas on how I can keep this story going then please help. I'll take all the ideas I can get, and if I chouse your idea I will be sure to mention you name and how much you helped me in the next chapter.

Now I know most people don't read the Authors notes believe me I was one of them. But… that's just it but. I really really need help.


	5. The Mist of Memories

**Hypocrite chapter 4**

**AN/: it's amazing all I needed to do to get the writers block out of my system was to ask for help and for those of you that would of replied to my cry for help thank you Oh so much and well now I guess I should get to the next chapter. So here it is…**

**In The Mist of Memories. **

"So what do we have next?" I said with a new kind of sound etched in my voice. And for some reason I got the feeling that me and that sound would become vary good friends long before this was over. "We have Cores next and I think that today we are presenting the songs that she had us working on for months today." Kagome said. "You look really nervous all of a sudden. Why?"

"Well its just… oh never mind maybe I'll tell you later but were here so not now ok." I hope she ok I wonder what's wrong with her… wait what do I care I only just met her.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Great now I have to sing my song I mean its not like I don't know it by heart already but my sage fright might get to me. "ok class today you are presenting you projects to day now who wants to go first? … No one fine then I'll pick. Kagome why don't you go first." Yep its definitely pick on kagome day. Ok its ok kagome just close your eyes and image your alone in your room singing. I picked up my guitar and started to play. In The Mist of Memories By SilversIdentity

I sit here and cry because

In the mist of all my memories,

of us now we were the ones that

were irreplaceable with how we

knew each other oh so well.

I can say that everyone said

that we looked good together.

but with you as the one that always

said no.

I can under stand why in the

mist of all my memories I see

me crying just like this. and

now thanks to you my hole life

has been a ride that I just didn't enjoy.

So tell me what do you see

in the mist off your memories?

do you see me crying all by my self

because of what you had said to me.

And do you realize that in the

mist of all those memories the

feelings that I held for you

well I was always at your tail.

Because in the mist of memories

is where you'll find me. Oh oh

In the mist of memories.

I took in a breath and opened my eyes to vary shocked faces. That seemed to all be saying they didn't think that I had it in me. But then I heard someone start to clap and that seamed to wake everyone up form their trans like state. for then they all started to clap and now it seamed to me that this… this was what I was waiting for. and with that I smiled and got off the stage to let some one else take the spot light.

"Wow kagome that was amazing. when did you write that song?" Inuyasha asked "I wrote that song just two weeks ago actually."

"Well that song was really good."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I think that's what I needed to make me feel a little better." I said. And I'm pretty sure I was blushing. "Feh. I was just telling you the truth don't get use to it ok." What is it with this guy in not even one day he has me blushing and feeling better? This hasn't happened to me ever not even when Ryuu was always there for me and when I had a crush on him. It took much more than just some studied comment to make me blush like this.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Wow she's really good and really sincere with every word that she was saying during that song. Bring… Bring their goes that bell again. time for… Gym fun and its a Co-Ed gym class to. This is going to be fun. "Hay lets get going kagome we don't want to be late to gym class."

**TBC**

**AN/: so their it is its kind rough I know but its still an update right. well that's about it for now but I need at lest 2 reviews before I start writing my story again k its just two reviews its possible people and if I get more than two reviews I'll try and type two chapters and post them the next day or when I get done with them k.**

**RoseIris Out **

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hypocrite

Authors Note: sorry guys but have to discontinue this story as it is and start over starting from chapter three cause I just cant continue the way it is sorry but maybe this will help me so I wont have people yelling at me or asking if im dead. Would of loved to update from were I was but its not going to happen. Un till I rewrite the story fro chapter three on. Again sorry for not updating for so long and it might be a little while till I do again. Sorry. =(


End file.
